Biometrics offer the opportunity for identity assurance and identity validation. Many conventional uses for biometrics currently exist for identity and validation. These conventional approaches suffer from many flaws. For example, the IPHONE facial recognition service limits implementation to a one to one match. This limitation is due to the inability to perform one to many searching on the biometric, let alone on a secure encrypted biometric. In fact, most conventional approaches search or match biometrics using unencrypted information, and attempt to perform the search in secure computing spaces to avoid compromise of the biometrics.